


木叶地牢的休闲时光

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 抹布土
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 四战存活if线宇智波带土的地牢时光是抹布土，是抹布土，是抹布土。李涛宇智波带土四战没死会不会he。（假的，并没有李涛）其他cp自由心证，表现得少。有点带卡，mob卡，可能还会有点四土吧......
Relationships: Mob/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 35





	木叶地牢的休闲时光

宇智波带土被手臂粗的铁链轻松制服，因为刑具的高度，他只能被迫地以一种十分屈辱的姿态跪在地上。他的双臂被铁链拉扯开拴在了那两根专门给他准备的、粗壮的木头柱子上面。失去了查克拉的忍者也不过是普通人，那条颜色正常的手臂也会被铁链吊得充血。

不会有人尝试着怀着人道主义的心态去给他松松绑。虽然宇智波带土现在只是个身材壮硕一点的普通人，那两只骇人的眼睛也被挖了去，但当年站在外道魔像上随便伸伸手就能掌控忍者们生死的男人还是给忍界留下了不小的心理阴影。

一座炮机架在他的屁股后面，手臂粗长的假阴茎被强力的马达带动，没有感情地来回在他的后穴里抽插着，假阴茎进入他身体里时还会把他的小腹顶出十分明显的凸起。他的前端被用绳子粗鲁地系死，绑他的人显然没在这上面花了多少心思，白发男人的两颗睾丸沉甸甸地坠着，被勒出了骇人的青紫色。因为长时间被炮机操干，他的阴茎早就无法控制地勃起了，但因为无法释放的缘故，只能可怜兮兮地翘在两条腿中间。

地牢里除了带土还有好几位木叶的忍者，其中一位看了眼表，走到带土身后把炮机从带土的屁眼里抽了出来。宇智波带土差不多已经被炮机上面的假鸡巴操了半个多小时，这足够把他的屁股给操松了。

他们是趁着任务的间隙来这里休闲的，战后的一切仍在修缮，忍者们忙得要死，根本没有闲情逸致欣赏机械马达怎么操人。之所以仍然贴心地让宇智波带土享受半个小时的炮机服务，只不过是因为战犯先生那两瓣屁股上的臀大肌实在过于发达，不提前操松一点会夹得人鸡巴发疼。

忍者拿开炮机后就换成了自己的东西捅了进去，炮机前戏虽然干干巴巴，但也让他们硬得够呛，带土的屁眼也被干得足够松，所以不需要做什么准备就能够直接提枪开干。

“唔，你这屁股还真是紧。”忍者一边感慨道，一边前后摆动着腰操着带土。不知道是不是身体上还残存着柱间细胞的缘故，这位战犯的恢复力堪称惊人，这当然也包括他屁股里的那个给他们放鸡巴的洞。正常人如果被炮机干了那么久下面的穴口肯定早就大张着合不拢了，无论是男人的洞还是女人的洞都不会例外。但战犯身体深处的软肉还能紧致地吸裹住别人的阴茎，来回抽插时破开层层软肉的体验每回都是新奇的，就像是他从来没挨过操一样。这种让人赞叹的特异属性一传十十传百，没事来地牢里休闲放松的忍者们也越来越多。

肉体拍打的声音被空旷的地牢扩散出回音，但地牢里只有啪啪声对于忍者们有些过于无聊了。

来操带土的人无非怀有那么几个目的，一是战犯操起来真的爽，二是看见曾经不可一世的男人现在被男人干，还是毫无尊严的被轮奸，心理上的征服欲总会被满足一点。

对于第一点要求带土的屁股能够完美地满足每一个人，但第二点战犯可是向来没什么心情让每一位忍者都满意而归。

他被操的时候从不说话，就连偶然发出的闷哼声都藏在嗓子眼里。

这可着实没什么意思，压迫住反抗那才叫征服，就算是逆来顺受也会多少让人从心底产生些许快感，但这位战犯先生从来跟这两种东西毫不沾边。

他对挨男人操、被轮奸这样的戏码表现得毫不在意。

大家都对这样重复的无趣独角戏感到无聊，但还是会试着激一激宇智波带土，想看看这位战犯先生反抗时的模样。

“叫两声吧战犯先生，木叶叫你活着赎罪，你就是这样活着赎罪的？”一位等着操带土的忍者冲着带土喊道。

然而带土连看都没向他的方向看上一眼。

这种回应显然激怒了男人，他走到带土面前，用手来回抽着带土的脸，试着让紧咬着牙关的白发男人发出一点声音。

带土的头被忍者扇得来回摇摆，脸颊也被扇得老高，可他的嘴巴还是紧紧闭着。

那忍者扇了一会估计是有点累，暗骂了一句，骂骂咧咧地说：“操，这么倔，不会还想着六代目能来救你吧。”

带土没想到在这里还能听到卡卡西的名字，他浑身的肌肉不自觉地绷紧了。

正在操着他屁股的人被带土忽然绞紧的后穴挤得叫出声来，这一下可把他绞得够呛，抬起手泄愤般地抽在带土的屁股上，先前在抽带土脸的忍者也因此注意到了带土的变化。

“六代目火影？旗木卡卡西？”

“唔！……”

抽人的忍者仔细观察着带土的表情，终于从带土紧闭的眼和蹙紧的眉心上确认了那声微不可查的呻吟声的确发自带土的嘴里。

“哈哈，”忍者笑到，他的笑声足以让其他人也开始注意到这边的状况，抬起眼睛好奇地看向这边“早就听说你们俩暗行苟且之事，看你的反应真是如此了。”

其他忍者听到了这句话全都笑了起来，笑声里全是赤裸裸的讥讽和恶意。

对他人私生活心有好奇是人之本性，通常情况下大家都会装模作样地表现的稍微克制一点。但对于旗木卡卡西那样的人，忍者们的实在是没什么尊重之心。

这人的火影当得像个笑话，在位三个月不到就匆匆卸任，期间干得最大的事就是说服五大国，保下了穷凶恶极的四战战犯，宇智波带土。

没人知道旗木卡卡西现在干什么去了，宇智波带土和他的晓前前后后没少杀掉木叶的忍者，这场战争又让多少普通人死去，光是凭这些，保下战犯的前任火影就不可能再在村子里呆得下去了。

忍者们终于能从带土的反应中得到了乐趣，肆意说着关于宇智波带土跟旗木卡卡西的荤话，并且越说越离谱。

“四战时候你拉着六代目消失那么久可是大家都有目共睹的，哈哈，来给大伙儿讲讲是 六代目操你屁股还是你操六代目的屁股。”

“你俩还真是情真意切，听说前任火影为了你没少去大名那里求情，大家都心知肚明他去大名那干什么去了。”

从小时候开始，旗木卡卡西的名字和旗木卡卡西这个人就让带土十分苦恼。带土在心里苦笑着想，没想到自己二十多年还真是没有任何的长进。

卡卡西也没有。

“听说你俩还是小学同学，师从四代目火影，我看波风水门那么年轻就当上了火影，也是靠得卖屁股吧，哈哈。”

“住口！”一直沉默的战犯终于有了反应，他紧攥着拳头向说话的的人挣着，铁链被他的身体带得哗啦哗啦直响。他整张脸扭曲在一起，配上那半张脸的伤疤，显得尤为可怖。

白发男人终于肯睁开了眼睛，用那副普通的、通过阴阳遁创造出来的黑眼睛朝说话的人瞪了过去。

忍者们被突然暴起的战犯吓了一跳，明明那双黑眼睛跟他们没什么不同，可是还是会让人生出一种下一秒那双眼睛就会变得通红然后旋转着生出漆黑钩纹的错觉来。

“你怎么敢…你怎么敢——”

战犯的辩解在此刻明显已经不再重要，忍者们也忽然想起这人现在不过是被拔掉了利齿的猛兽，没有任何威慑力可言，更何况今天他们也已经从战犯先生身上得到了前所未有的有趣反应。

一名忍者趁着宇智波带土张开嘴说话的间隙，伸手卸掉了他的下巴，然后把早就勃起了的阴茎插了男人温暖的口腔里。

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试挽尊时刻：
> 
> 我想写：  
> 羞辱四代目的教诲就是羞辱了堍和卡的小时候，这是堍珍视的时光，怎么在堍面前骂大堍大卡堍都无所谓，但是羞辱堍小时候的堍卡水门，就不行。


End file.
